


Revivir: Resumen

by LaviniaCrist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/pseuds/LaviniaCrist
Summary: Reviver es una fanfic centrada en Damian Wayne, quien revivió y dejó a Robin muerto. Sin embargo, este es solo el resumen de Reviver y todos sus capítulos.
Relationships: AlfredPennyworth & Damian Wayne, Barbara Gordon & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle & Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reviver: Resumo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309991) by [LaviniaCrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/pseuds/LaviniaCrist). 



Creo que un fanfic largo asusta a los nuevos lectores, por eso esta es la respuesta que encontré para todos aquellos que quieren leer, pero tienen miedo de enfrentar una lectura larga. Para los lectores que ya siguen a Reivir, esta es una forma de saciar su anhelo mientras esperan la actualización.

El fanfic se divide en fases, cada una elaborando un aspecto diferente de la historia. El primero se centró en el estado de Damian; el segundo se centró en cómo este estado interfiere con la familia; etc.

Los capítulos son breves, ya que suelen ser “rupturas de acción”. Los nominados por una palabra ya cumplen con lo que tratará el capítulo; los llamados "Extra" son exactamente eso: momentos extras que retratan a la Batfamilia (sin Damian).

En las notas finales, me gusta presentar a los personajes a quienes no los conocen, traer curiosidades o incluso abordar algún tema que no estuvo bien elaborado a lo largo del capítulo.

.

**NOTA**

No se necesitan conocimientos sobre el Universo Batman para empezar a leer. Simplemente disfruta viendo a estos apasionantes personajes juntos, en momentos familiares. El gusto por el dolor y el sufrimiento es un diferenciador: a veces soy una "mala" escritora.

.

**ATENCIÓN: contiene spoiller.**


	2. Fase 1

## 01 - Prólogo

.

_Alfred mira al Maestro Wayne con ojos preocupados. Es el amanecer, pero Bruce todavía está en casa, en lugar de que Batman esté en las calles de Gotham._

_La razón es que el padre búho está preocupado por su hijo, Damián, quien permanece inconsciente desde el **accidente** , sin mostrar ninguna mejoría en su frágil estado._

.

— Damian ha revivido una vez, puede y lo volverá a hacer.

— ¿Cómo, Alfred? Han pasado meses desde que... — Bruce no pudo terminar, el sabor de la amargura y la culpa se apoderaron de él cada vez que hablaba del frágil estado en que se encontraba su hijo.

— Confía en él — El mayordomo puso una sonrisa esperanzadora en su rostro, acercándose — Confía en que esta vez no tomará los mismos pasos correctos de manera equivocada, que hará todo de manera diferente.

— Si eso sucede, Alfred... — Sostuvo la mano de su hijo un poco más fuerte — Si esto realmente sucede, prometo ser un padre diferente. Reviviré con mi hijo, Bruce Wayne, que todos saben que morirá y reviviré siendo un buen padre.

.

.

## 02 - Obliterado

.

_En la misma mañana, Damian finalmente se despierta._

_Las primeras personas que (re)conoce son Alfred Pennyworth y Richard Grayson: Batman está luchando contra el crimen. Tardan unos minutos en darse cuenta de una grave secuela del accidente: la **amnesia.**_

.

— ¿¡Quién soy yo!? — El niño estaba confundido, bordeando la desesperación. Intentar entender toda esa información no ayudó, y lo hizo aún peor.

.

.

## 03 - Recomienzo

.

_Bruce no puede ver a su hijo tan pronto como llega a la Mansión Wayne. Después de una breve conversación con Dick, su hijo mayor y primer dueño del título de Robin, comprende cuán extensas fueron las consecuencias de ese accidente._

_Esto no le impide volver a empezar, como había prometido. Lo primero que hace como buen padre es tranquilizar a Damian._

.

— Hijo, ¿cómo te sientes? — Bruce preguntó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte que la primera vez.

— ¿Y-yo? — El chico lo miró por unos segundos tratando de entender de qué estaban hablando y, tan pronto como se dio cuenta, miró hacia abajo sintiéndose aún más fuera de lugar — Estoy mejor...

.

.

## 04 - Culpa

.

_A pesar del aparente bienestar de Damian, la culpa corrompe amargamente a Bruce. Sin embargo, se esforzará por ocultárselo a su hijo menor, porque no quiere echar a perder esta nueva oportunidad._

_Puede que Damian se haya despertado, pero está lejos de ser el mismo de antes: está tranquilo, educado... da sonrisas amistosas. Es un **niño** , algo que nunca antes había sido._

.

— ... ¡No necesitan una oportunidad, necesitan un padre! — Bruce suspiró, pensando en toda la negligencia con la que había criado a sus "hijos".

— ¡Y tú eres su padre!

— ¡Soy un mal padre, Alfred, y no sé cómo convertirme en uno mejor! — Se encontró decepcionado consigo mismo. — Anoche estuve fuera mientras mi hijo sufría un ataque de pánico. Me he ido la mayor parte de su vida, me había ido cuando Dick me necesitaba, Jason, Tim...

.

.

## 05 - Dudas

.

_¡Nada mejor que un pequeño interrogatorio en el desayuno!_

_Damian, en un intento por conocer más a la familia Wayne y a él mismo, prepara algunas preguntas para poder hacerle a su padre. Bruce lo respondio bien, aunque las respuestas se volvieron cada vez más difíciles:_

.

— ¿Y quién es mi madre?

Bruce suspiró y tomó un poco más de café, sería una larga mañana. Dick se maldijo de nuevo, sin embargo, prefirió huir: se levantó con la ensalada de frutas y se excusó con la boca llena. Incluso Alfred, que llevaba una jarra de jugo, decidió regresar a la cocina cuando escuchó la pregunta.

.

.

## 06 - Hermanos

.

_Jason Todd finalmente aparece._

_A diferencia de los demás, no cree en la amnesia, y mucho menos en los otros efectos secundarios. Para él, es solo otro juego del hermano menor._

_Pero hay una cosa en la que Jason realmente certó: hay algo muy mal con el mocoso._

.

— Incluso podrías pensar que me vas a engañar, pero no soy un imbécil como Dick o B.

— Y-Yo... — Angustiado y tímido, el más joven luchó por mirar a Todd a los ojos — No estoy mintiendo, quería estarlo, pero no recuerdo nada. Y-Yo... yo... — Dejó de hablar y se tapó la oreja con la mano y la apretó. El tinnitus era constante, pero el dolor siempre llegaba en las peores horas.

.

.

## 07 - Equívoco

.

_Damian solo se despertaría más tarde, lo que no impidió que Nightwing y Batman le preguntaran cómo estaba todo el tiempo._

_Solo sirvió para irritar aún más a Jason, estaba seguro de que todo era solo una broma de mal gusto. Y solo porque creía que era mentira, recurrió a métodos extremos para probar su teoría._

_Sin embargo, solo demostró que estaba equivocado._

.

— ¡Santo Dios! — Gritó Alfred. Se había sorprendido por la larga desaparición de Jason, pero nunca esperó ver que sucediera de nuevo.

— Alfred, Alfred ¡No fui yo! — Todd comenzó a tratar de explicarse, pero fue completamente ignorado. El mayordomo prácticamente le arrebató a Damian de sus brazos y dejó al niño en el suelo — Alfred, ¿me crees, verdad?

.

.

## 08 - Extra

.

_Jason le dice a su padre que necesita irse a casa, ya que Damian lo necesitará cuando se despierte. O mejor dicho: Jason, completamente loco, le ruega a Batman que regrese porque él y Damian necesitan a su padre._

_A pesar de esperar represalias o cualquier tipo de "castigo" por actuar sin pensar, como siempre hace, Jason Todd recibió solo lo que necesitaba: comprensión y un abrazo también._

.

No necesitaba ser el mejor detective del mundo para saber de qué estaba hablando el viejo Robin. Tampoco necesitaba ser psicólogo para comprender que todo reflejaba en gran medida cuánto Bruce había descuidado a sus hijos.

— Es mi culpa porque no estaba aquí cuando me necesitaban. Me fui una vez más... — La voz del murciélago estaba llena de culpa — Pero prometo ser un mejor padre para ti también, Jason.

.

.

## 09 - Desacuerdo

.

_Todos vieron a Damian dormir._

_Simplemente parecía un niño cansado después de jugar todo el día, lo que ocultaba la verdadera - y cruel - causa de que dormía tan profundamente: su cuerpo todavía se estaba recuperando de un **ataque epiléptico**._

_Bruce, Dick y Jason no estuvieron de acuerdo sobre qué causó la crisis y qué deberían hacer al respecto. Alfred tuvo que poner todo en orden:_

.

— Señores, si quieren continuar con esta discusión, ¡les pido que salgan de aquí! — Alfred miró a los dos denunciando lo enojado e incluso decepcionado que estaba — Las razones para que el Maestro Damian esté en esta situación son vastas, desde traumas mal curados hasta incluso un simple golpe en la cabeza. Si quieres elegir la causa, casi abofeteando para ver quién tiene la razón, ¡ **salgan**! — reforzó — Porque lo que este niño necesita ahora es cuidado.

Todos callaron.

.

.

## 10 - Rojo

.

_Damian está teniendo una pesadilla._

_Probablemente, lo más aterrador de este mal sueño es el hecho de que todo son solo **recuerdos** mezclados, con la brutalidad resaltada por varios tonos de rojo._

.

Casi todo era rojo.

El mismo rojo que cuando cierras los ojos con fuerza en un día soleado: el rojo de alguien que busca la oscuridad.

.

.

## 11 - Despertar

.

_Damian se despertó gritando de miedo por la pesadilla. Un cambio drástico en la personalidad es que ahora mostraba sus sentimientos de la manera más transparente posible, como un niño._

_Bruce trató de calmarlo, pero al final fue Jason quien lo hizo, una parte de la redención por lo que hizo. Por supuesto, primero hizo su papel de "hermano irritante"._

.

— Pero, pero...! — Damián protestó incluso con voz ahogada — ¡Había gente horrible, todo era rojo, había cosas extrañas y al final todo fue destruido! — Al final del cuento, estaba llorando de nuevo. Al menos se las arregló para dar la impresión de que había razones para llorar, pensó.

— Me gusta el rojo — Sonrió Todd, sentado en la cama junto a ellos.

— Por santa paciencia… — murmuró Dick antes de bostezar, repitiendo las acciones del hermano rebelde.

.

.

## 12 - Extra

.

_Richard y Jason se toman el tiempo para charlar mientras preparan algo comestible en la cocina; nadie consideró los sándwiches de pepino de Alfred como una opción._

_Al final de la conversación, Jason estaba hecho pedazos nuevamente porque se sentía como un monstruo incluso peor que el Joker por lo que había hecho._

.

— Jay, ¡deja de intentar ser el rebelde de la familia y admite de inmediato que te gusta Damian! Estás bebiendo más que nunca desde que lo encontraste, sin mencionar todas las veces que te quedaste dormido sentado al lado de la camilla porque "no había nada mejor que hacer", y ...

— ¡Cállate, cabeza grande! — Toddy lo empujó, abriendo el sótano y tomando una de las botellas.

— ... Y creo que deberías aprovechar todo esto para acercarte al niño. — Terminó lo que iba a decir antes. No quería contraatacar, porque tenía que mirar las palomitas de maíz para que no se quemara.

— Nunca le gusto, Dick, pero al menos antes no tenía miedo hasta el punto de tener uno de estos ataques de pinscher...

.

.

## 13 - Mañana

.

_Alfred se asustó mucho cuando llegó a la mansión por la mañana y encontró la cocina en un verdadero caos. Solo logró calmarse cuando vio a sus “niños” divertirse con el videojuego._

_Después de recuperar su rostro tranquilo habitual, comenzó a poner las cosas en orden, comenzando por despedir a **todos** para un baño matutino:_

.

— Caballeros, creo que este es el final del juego. — El mayor caminó y se paró frente al televisor. Todos suspiraron, ya imaginando lo que vendría, excepto Damian, que no tenía idea de si dejar el control o continuar jugando, como lo hacía su padre. — Si están despiertos y alimentados... mal alimentados, por cierto, puede ir a lavarse y prepararse para un desayuno familiar que se servirá en... — el mayordomo miró su reloj, todavía no estaban no las seis de la mañana — ... cuarenta minutos.

— Escucharon a Alfred, muchachos. Para el baño, los tres... — dijo Bruce.

— Exactamente, maestro Bruce, **todo** **s** para el baño.

.

.

## 14 - Bañera

.

_Bruce se encarga de ayudar a su hijo en el baño. La pierna rota sirvió de excusa para la verdadera causa de no quererlo solo: el miedo a una nueva crisis._

_Mientras ayudaba a Damian, fue posible recordar el terrible estado en el que se encontraba el pequeño cuando lo encontraron: las cicatrices estaban allí. Sin embargo, Damian no sintió nada en absoluto... nada más que una inusual "voluntad"._

.

— ¿Prometes no pensar que soy raro?

— Si, prometo.

— ... Me dan ganas de golpearme la cabeza en algún lugar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se rompa, solo para poder meter mis dedos dentro y sacar este insecto que sigue zumbando todo el tiempo. Pero no puedo hacer eso, no funcionó cuando lo intenté...

.

.

## 15 - Bocetos

.

_Damian estaba en su antigua habitación, pensaron que era mejor ponerlo en una nueva habitación cuando se despertara (debido a la falta de recuerdos)._

_El mayordomo siguió de cerca el encanto del niño con sus dibujos antiguos; este encanto que lo instigó a querer dibujar algo:_

.

— Hun... — Damian trató de pensar en algo, pero consideró todo lo suficientemente difícil como para no ser una buena idea — ¿Aquí?

— ... ¿Aqui?

— ... Es donde vivo. Aquí... — El más joven trató de pensar en una mejor explicación — Esta gran casa... Sr. Pennyworth, ¿es esta una mansión?

— Sí, este es la Mansióin Wayne.

— ... ¿Wayne como el nombre de mi padre?

— Y igual que tu nombre también.

.

.

## 16 - Relaciones

.

_Selina y Bruce estaban discutiendo sobre la relación que aparentemente ya no tenían. Todo comenzó cuando ella preguntó por Damian, ya que no lo vio en el laboratorio de la cueva, lo que la dejó temiendo lo peor._

_La discusión terminó antes de que pudiera obtener las respuestas que quería de Bruce. Sin embargo, ganó algo mucho mejor: Damian Wayne, sano y salvo, justo frente a ella... de hecho, ganó algo aún más valioso que eso:_

.

— Prométeme, Damian... — Ella suspiró, sosteniendo su rostro por sus mejillas y pidió por si y su murciélago: — ¡Prométeme que nunca nos volverás a preocupar!

— Lo prometo, mamá — El más joven respondió sintiendo que su rostro se calentaba por la timidez al decir eso, al llamar a una "extraña" de una manera tan cercana. Quería tenerla cerca, incluso si era problemática...

.

.

## 17 - Percepción

.

_Richard estaba calmando a su hermano menor. Damian estaba nervioso porque los "padres" se pelearon. Bruce no creía que fuera correcto que Selina se lo tomara todo como una broma._

_Ahora era Dick quien estaba nervioso, porque su amado hermanito no estaba mejorando. Todo solo empeoró cuando Bruce y Selina fueron a ver cómo estaba Damian, encontrándolo en medio de una nueva crisis, algo que el hermano mayor no notó debido al nerviosismo._

_... Solo Alfred tuvo el coraje de afirmar lo que todos temían:_

.

— Alfred, eso significa… — Bruce comenzó, sin el coraje de terminar.

— Sí, maestro Bruce — respondió el mayordomo sin mirarlo, prefirió dedicar su atención exclusivamente a Damian — Damian es, desafortunadamente, epiléptico.

.

.

## 18 - Extra

.

_Para ver lo que realmente tenía Damian, sería necesario llevarlo a ser examinado por profesionales en el campo, lo que Bruce y Alfred se estaban preparando para hacer, a toda prisa, porque cuanto más rápido, mejor._

_Sin embargo, insistió en despedirse de sus hijos, como un buen padre:_

.

— Ya terminé con los documentos, ¡estoy listo! — Bruce suspiró, sosteniendo firmemente la carpeta con todos los exámenes médicos y tantos otros documentos que necesitaría entregar al médico especialista en Metrópolis. Todos debidamente organizados, así como modificados en cuanto a "causas".

— Mandá noticias... — pidió Richard, ya estaba llorando un poco más.

— Y trae algunas hamburguesas… — pidió Todd, fingiendo ser indiferente a todo.

— Y ustedes dos: compórtate bien — Esta vez fue Bruce quien pidió algo, abrazando a los dos niños mayores, un abrazo que incluso fue devuelto por el hijo rebelde.

.

.

## 19 - Examinado

.

_Damian descubrió que odiaba los hospitales en cuanto llegó a la Clínica de Neurología de Metropolis, cuando estuvo a punto de someterse a un examen._

_Bruce descubrió que, por mucho que odiara estar en los hospitales, se quedaría allí el tiempo que fuera necesario para saber qué tenía su hijo._

_Alfred descubrió que no solo Damian estaba siendo examinado en ese lugar por el Dr. Garner:_

.

— Créeme, Pennyworth. Este no es el primer caso de un millonario que puede terminar mi vida profesional con solo una llamada, así que sienta que puede confiar en mí — En este punto, Alfred lo consideraba casi seguro de que Batman y Robin habían sido descubiertos. — ¿Damian sufre abuso o negligencia?

— ... S-si? Lo siento, no entendí la pregunta — El anciano se interrumpió y soltó una risita — Creo que se acerca la edad.

— Seré aún más claro: ¿Bruce Wayne permitió que su hijo saliera lastimado de alguna manera? No estoy diciendo que fue exactamente él quien arrojó a su hijo desde la cima de una montaña nevada, tal vez uno de los hermanos mayores...

.

.

## 20 - Extra

.

_Era el cuarto día de Bruce Wayne en Metrópolis y Clark Kent, como mejor amigo y periodista, fue tras él para intentar conseguir cualquier cosa que pudiera explicar su larga estancia en una Clínica Neurológica:_

.

— ¡La última vez que estuviste así, la Tierra estaba bajo ...!

— No importa. — lo interrumpió, continuando poco después: — Lo que me importa es **mi hijo** , mi presión con la que lidiaré más tarde. El resto del mundo: la Liga de la Justicia se encarga.

Clark Kent, de nuevo dejando que su lado periodístico se destaque mientras lleva a su amigo por el pasillo en pasos lentos, comenzó:

— Ya tengo el título de mi artículo: "El padre del año tiene un ataque al corazón tratando de cuidar a su hijo", una experiencia realmente nueva para ti... ¡No! ¡No es lo suficientemente llamativo! ¿Qué tal esto: "padre inconsecuente infarta y deja a sus hijos huérfanos", hun? — sin poder controlarse, terminó dando una de sus estúpidas sonrisas y continuó: — Pobre Alfred, necesitando fingir que aún no se ha dado cuenta de su condición... ¡también debe estar al borde de un ataque de nervios!

.

.

## 21 - Extra

.

_Tim Drake finalmente aparece, quería hablar con Bruce. No había ido antes porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de estudiar las "líneas de tiempo divergentes"._

_Jason y Dick le explican que los ancianos están fuera, llevaron a Damian a los exámenes. Tal afirmación provoca una preocupación diferente a la esperada en el joven Timmy:_

.

— Espera ... ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Esto es serio? ¿Damian es realmente enfermo? — el chico se puso de pie — ¿Qué tan serio es eso? Yo... — comenzó a caminar de lado a lado — Pensé que era solo una forma de que el gremlin no se viera perjudicado por todos los problemas en los que se encontraba, pero si esto está sucediendo, podría ser el punto de reflexión y...

De repente, no había nadie más en esa sala de juegos. Ni siquiera existió. Todo lo que sucedió en la mente de Timothy fueron las diversas variables que había estudiado en los últimos meses y cómo algunas de ellas convergieron en un punto común. Estuvo cerca.

— Creo que se rompió — murmuró Jason mientras miraba al joven deambulando de lado a lado hablando de cosas sobre las que no tenía idea.

.

.

## 22 - Probado

.

_Después de calmar a Damian para otro examen, Alfred verá cómo le va al Maestro Wayne. Bruce tuvo un casi infarto y estaba en reposo._

_Al llegar a la habitación del “hijo”, Alfred se sorprende con la visita de una periodista mucho más insistente que lo anterior: Lois Lane._

.

— Ahora entiendo el "padre inconsecuente infarta y deja a sus hijos huérfanos" — Dijo la periodista con cierta gracia, evitando que Bruce hiciera lo que quería — Necesita estar bien para poder cuidar de Damian, Bruce.

— Si eso funcionases, Sra. Lane... — Alfred suspiró, cansado.

— Sé lo que está pasando: ¡tengo mi propia cabeza dura en casa! — Terminó riéndose — Ya tengo un nuevo titular: "Después de un ataque al corazón, millonario sigue inconsecuente"

.

.

## 23 - Extra

.

_Después de pasar una tarde entera entrevistando a Wayne, Lois ya tenía sus noticias para sellar la portada del Daily Planet. Sin embargo, ella no le haría eso a un viejo amigo, no se aprovecharía de la desgracia ajena para promocionarse..._

_Principalmente porque parte de toda esa desgracia que rodeaba al Wayne parecía ser algo mucho más planeado que simplemente una casualidad._

.

Volvió a encender el auto, el informe estaba llegando a su fin.

— No diría que frente a Bruce y mucho menos a Pennyworth, están demasiado abrumados. Envié a Jon a casa y espero que él esté allí cuando yo llegue. Solo quiero olvidar todo esto durante la cena, no quiero llorar alrededor de mis muchachos... — Golpeó con los dedos el volante, preparándose para volver a la pista — Eres la única que puede sacarlos de ese lugar sin explosiones, gritos y cualquier otra cosa que haga que más periodistas vayan allí. Honestamente, no sé cuántos de ellos no están listos como buitres...

Sacó el teléfono con una mano, lista para terminar ese mensaje.

.

.

## 24 - Extra

.

_Jonathan Kent siguió la estadía de Damian en esa Clínica y estaba absolutamente seguro de que algo estaba pasando con su mejor amigo. Desobedeciendo la petición de su madre, Lois, se aventuró en la aterradora Gotham para pedirle ayuda a Damian._

_Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron tan bien como él quería: el único en la Mansión Wayne era Jason Todd._

.

— ¡No! ¡No es eso! Es… es solo... — El más joven respiró hondo y decidió animarse, después de todo, _**uno de los hermanos de Damian,**_ a quien insistió en no considerar como hermano, podría ayudarlo — Sé dónde está Damian y sé que está enfermo, no tienes que fingir conmigo! Pero alguien **necesita salvarlo** , ¡están haciendo cosas **terribles** con Dami en ese lugar y...!

— Oye, oye... — murmuró Todd, riéndose al final — Ya que no tengo que fingir, Superboy, ¿qué tal esto? Salva al mocoso apestoso tú mismo. ¡ **Ese no es mi problema**! — Y cerró la puerta.

.

.

## 25 - Rescate

.

_Ya amanecía el quinto día que Damián pasaría en esa maldita Clínica Neurológica. Alfred y Bruce no estaban con él, hecho de gran beneficio para el Dr. Garner, el neurólogo que “cuidó” al pequeño._

.

— Si no hay resultados esta vez, tendré que ser más drástico — dijo molesto el Dr. Garner, acercándose a Damian — Sería una pena tener que abrirlo para obtener las respuestas que quiero, Damian. Así que sé un buen chico y colabora esta vez — amenazó, sosteniendo la cara del niño por las mejillas.

— ... ¡No! — Trató de parecer valiente, cuando en realidad solo quería ser salvado.

.

_Y, contra todas las expectativas, Jason llegó para rescatar a su hermano menor. Justificó cualquier recurso cuestionable que utilizó como "necesario para una buena acción"._

_Pero cuidar de Damian ahora requería deshacerse de cualquier herida anterior y enfrentar a ese mocoso molesto como un niño frágil, porque eso era exactamente lo que Damian Wayne era ahora... no era tan malo, después de todo._

.

Jason, que comenzaba a encontrar divertida esa versión del pequeño Demonio Wayne, preguntó:

— ¿Con hambre? — Cuando recibió un asentimiento positivo, puso las manos en el volante y se preparó para aprovechar toda la velocidad de ese automóvil junto con una pista limpia — ¡Resolvamos esto!


End file.
